


i'll spend forever wondering if you knew

by rosecolouredjosh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredjosh/pseuds/rosecolouredjosh
Summary: Dan came to his parents house in London for the annual charity event where his mother is responsible for the catering. As he had been helping her in this event since he was a kid, he was already preparing himself to the feel extremely out of place and lonely.But maybe, someone could help him enjoy the night a little more.





	i'll spend forever wondering if you knew

It was only noon but Dan was, apparently, already late to the 7pm event. He was enjoying his catch up with his friend, it had been a while since he last visited London and the second he put his foot out of the cab yesterday he could feel the dread creeping up on him to be back at his hometown. So, he did what he knew would help him and texted her asking if they could meet at the Starbucks next to their old school so he could have a tiny moment of peace before spending, what seemed to be, endless hours with his parents and their posh friends.

Louise replied not even a minute later telling him that they could go in the morning and have some coffee and microwaved stale cookies.

And now his mum, after sending 5 messages in a row, was ringing him for the second time since he started saying his goodbyes to Louise.

"Hi, mum." Dan says as he begins his walk home. "I promise I wasn't ignoring you, I was just paying mine and Lou's coffee before I left and answered you."

Dan hears her sigh, it's okay, his mum knows him well to know that he's not being rude. He's just in a bad mood.

"Dan, you know we need your help today before we leave for the charity party. There's still so much food to do and you haven't even decided what suit you're going to wear, love." Dan can hear the exasperation in her voice and feels the guilt growing in his chest.

It's true, he hadn't even had the courage to start looking through his old closet which now, as Dan mostly came to London just for these types of events, only consisted of a variety of smart clothes and shoes, ties and watches and all that "I'm richer than you" thing that he was never interested in the slightest. It's not that he wasn't grateful for the fortune his grandparents, and now his parents, had acquired from their hard work, it's just that– it's not him. All this posh style of living and going to charity events that in the end is more about showing off than actually being generous.

An actor who wasn't a show off, well, that's Dan.

And of course his parents also aren't arrogants like that, they are one of the few rich people Dan knows that grew their wealth from their own sacrifices and know better than to show it off like it means nothing. After his grandma and grandpa deaths, their restaurant became responsibility of his mum (with the help of his dad too, since he gave up his job to help the management of the restaurant). Dan's grandma spent half of her life teaching his mum her recipes so she could be in charge of the place when needed, so it wasn't really that hard to adjust their lives with the new addition of the restaurant.

They went through many highs and lows since it was located in London and the amount of restaurants and diverses food places never stopped growing. But they managed it, on the way they became friends with some of the high class people and also became the first choice caterer for any event in the rich, posh world. Which is why now his mum was worried and needing his help.

Dan, remembering that he still hasn't answered says, "Sorry mum, I'm on my way home. Tell Adrian to pick anything in my closet, he probably knows what he's doing better than me."

"Don't be silly, your brother is just as annoyed by this whole thing as you are." They both chuckle, it's probably a good thing they all think alike. "Don't rush yourself but also, please hurry or I think I might drown myself in this enormous amount of pasta sauce."

He laughs and promises he's getting there soon. Okay, so maybe he's being a bit unfair and being home is actually kinda nice.

—

Actually no, fuck that. Being home sucks and he can't wait to go to his actual home in California and get back to rehearsing his new role on this indie movie he really should be focusing on. It hasn't been even one hour since the party actually started to fill up with people and he already wants to leave or just go to somewhere quiet.

Today he wasn't needed in kitchen as all of his mum's employees came to help serve the party as well. So he retreated himself from his family with Adrian following him around until he grew bored and told Dan he was going to experiment all the new food on display that he never ate. Dan isn't going to judge him at all.

Passing through a couple of rooms filled with people loitering around art that was being sold, Dan went to the ballroom where the party is really located.

The amount of people recognizing, smiling at him and telling him how much he has changed since last year's party (which is obviously a lie since he barely made or even needed any change in his appearance for the movie) and asking how is going his new role, if he expects it to be as big as his last success, is making him feel extremely exposed and uncomfortable.

Dan knows he got horrendously lucky to have played a leading role in a Oscar-nominated movie when he was only 23 years old but it's not like the movie gave him any rope to hold on to, the movie ferver was over in just a year. Dan acted in a big movie but it didn't made him a "star" in any sense as people moved on and forgot about it.

He still remembers his parents friends silently judging him back when he began to tell people he wanted to be an actor. But that dream, thankfully, paid off as Dan at least managed to have what he liked to call an above average style of living. Which just means he's able to rent a nice flat in Los Angeles without having to worry too much between small roles.

But now the pitying eyes are starting to become a regular thing again, it's been years since that said movie and everytime he comes to this annual event people only seem to expect the same thing from him. Starring roles, awards, fame and all that shiz.

So yeah, here's Dan, age 28 feeling like he's 18 again. Sue him for feeling suffocated because of the similarity of the situation he's in right now to his young painful days.

Dan was grateful that these people at least committed to this charity thing every year and helped earn loads of money through buying art from whatever artist they've chosen, so that they could help people in need but oh my god, it's exhausting. So, after what could be his fiftieth fake smile and laughter of the night, Dan makes his way through the crowd of people, walks straight to the bar next to the dance floor and sits on the stool closest to the wall. If something was going to help him handle tonight, it was going to be alcohol.

The bartender immediately recognizes him, seeing as he was the son of the poor guys bosses and starts to make his well-known favorite drink: marguerita.

After the man puts his drink in front of him, Dan takes a sip, feeling the burn on his throat and he just sighs as he's now one step closer to drinking his uncomfortableness away. Thank goodness for alcohol, honestly.

While sipping on his drink, Dan leans back against the wall and turns a bit on his stool so he can look at everyone without actually being noticed.

It was still so weird to him, how he could feel so lonely at a place where he knew and grew with the majority of the people in it. Dan looks at their tailored suits and expensive dresses and shoes and feels extremely out of place, even though he is wearing a expensive black suit and tie himself.

He did became friends with some of the teenagers of his school that are present in the party tonight but as Dan moved out, they all eventually drifted apart and now the only interaction Dan could manage to have with them is an awkward hello as they pass by or a little wave if they meet eyes from a distance.

That's just how life is sometimes, I guess. Dan thinks to himself sighing and looking up to the ceiling. One thing he can't ignore is how incredibly majestic this place looks, I mean, you would expect something of that kind as it is a event hosted by rich people but damn, did they really needed to make this place so luxurious looking with the whites and golds, light wooden floors and walls and detailed ceilings and wonderful chandeliers and statues and beautiful paintings all around? Fucking hell, it was so unbelievably bright and so, _so posh._

Dan was so occupied gaping at the details of flowers and what looked like little dots, maybe stars surrounding them in the ceiling that he hadn't noticed that if anyone saw him they would think he's some kind of crazy impolite person that had drank too much and doesn't know how to act in places like this. Which to be fair, wouldn't be that far from the truth.

Well, that obliviousness goes on until he feels he's being watched. Upon the feeling, Dan snaps out of his trance and looks down just to instantly lock eyes with someone across the room.

That someone is an extraordinarily gorgeous man, in a black suit similar as Dan's, the only difference being a bowtie, the man has what is probably the darkest black hair Dan's ever seen which seems to be so well fitting as the guy looks pale even from this distance and he's tall, probably as tall as Dan given that this man head is literally sticking out of the crowd between the two of them.

 _Oh, hello there._ It's Dan's first thought as he notices the questioning look and subtle smirk the man has, but then realization dawns on him and he remembers that this strange and beautiful man was staring at him while Dan was gaping at the ceiling like some idiot who has never stepped out of the house. So as the man starts to slowly move, Dan straightens his position, turns hastily on his stool to look at the bartender to hide his increasing blush and asks for a glass of champagne to replace his now gone marguerita. He wants this night to go by as fast as possible but he also doesn't want to get drunk and just end up making himself look ridiculous, thank you very much.

As the bartender puts his glass in front of him, Dan starts rubbing his face with his hands and sighs.

He can handle this, it's okay. Just a couple more hours and he can leave without his mum being mad at him for being "rude" and leaving way too early.

Dan suddenly feels a presence close to him. But he hears this person ordering something so he just ignores it as he was aware the bar was becoming more full as time passed and this person was probably just taking one of the remaining unoccupied stools.

"Did you know that kangaroos are mostly left-handed?" A deep but soft voice, a _men's_ voice, says way too close, startling Dan. Unaware of it, the voice continues. "They use their left paw for feeding or grooming and their right paw for tasks that require more strength." Dan's still looking down then proceeds to realize the man is scribbling what seems to be a kangaroo on a napkin, although it's hard to tell because of the childlike traces of it.

"Excuse me?" He says failing a little at keeping the laughter out of his voice as he's so confused and also intrigued by the man's way of approaching him.

Dan looks up so he can see if the man's face will explain any of this but just like that the little smile that was playing on his lips vanishes because, _fuck._

_Fuck._

It's that fucking gorgeous man from across the room. _What the fuck_ , Dan thinks. He's there, he's right there sitting on the stool next to Dan. The man's now turned in his stool to look at Dan with that same enticing smirk from before, like he knows he's gorgeous and like he knows Dan is already at the palm of his hands and actually fucking combusting inside.

Dan's eyes seems to be glued to the man's face because can you believe this random guy had the audacity to be this good looking and have the prettiest blue eyes Dan has ever seen? Fuck off, how is this man real?

"Sorry. I just noticed that before, you were holding your drink with your left hand and that thought just crossed my mind." He says calmly still looking at Dan.

Getting back to his senses, Dan wears a smirk of his own, is definitely not as convicted as this guy's but he can pretend. "And you just assumed I was left-handed? Bit of a risky assumption there, mate."

_Did I really just called him mate? Did I really just used sarcasm with someone who doesn't know me and now probably thinks I genuinely felt offended by a harmless assumption? Nice one, Dan._

Luckily for Dan, the man just widens his smile, apparently happy with the answer and says "Well, what can I say? I like to live life on the edge."

Dan copies yet again the man's expression and grins back at him, already feeling giddy. Gorgeous looking and a bit silly. _Okay then,_ Dan thinks, _I like it._

"I'm Phil, by the way." The man, Phil, says as he extends his hand out for Dan to shake.

"Hi, Phil "by the way"." Dan cringes as soon as it's out of his mouth. He feels like a fucking kid talking to his crush on school. "I'm Dan." He says quickly trying to pretend he never tried to make that dumb, overused joke and shakes Phil's hands who now has an amused glint in his eyes. He starts blushing again. Great.

Becoming conscious that his eyes haven't moved from the man's face since they started talking, Dan averts his eyes down to his champagne glass still on the bar, sparkling at him and grabs it to take a sip while he scrambles to find something to talk about. God, when did he became so socially inept?

Phil angles his body back to the bar and clear his throat. "Octopuses change colors depending on their mood. They can turn white when scared, or red when angry."

Dan actually barks out a laugh at that and rests his forehead on his arms that were on the surface of the bar, feeling mortified. He turn his head to look at Phil again without sitting up before saying "Is that your way of calling me out for blushing like an idiot?"

"Maybe." Phil starts but pauses to look down at him, grinning.

Dan wants to smack him in the face. He also wants to kiss that grin out of his face. Dan actually doesn't know what to do with himself, God help him.

"But you're look even more cute when you're blushing so don't worry, I definitely don't think you look like an idiot." Phil continues and finishes his own glass of champagne that Dan hadn't even noticed was there.

And the guy is still looking at Dan with that stupid laughter and amusement behind his eyes.

Bloody idiot.

Bloody hot idiot Phil with his stupid gorgeous face and body.

_Fuck._

Dan shakes his head. "I can't believe that amongst all these people here, I just got the luck of being the guy you decided to torture for the night." He sits back up, finishing his glass too. "I'm so honored."

"Well, you just looked a bit out of place and I am definitely out of my place so I thought 'why not?'" Phil explains.

What?

"You? Out of place? You literally look like a fucking model, Phil. You fit perfectly here." Dan looks at him a bit baffled.

Phil avoids his gaze. "Thanks for the subtle compliment there." _Yeah,_ Dan thinks, _definitely smack him in the face._ "But just because I fit with the looks, doesn't mean I feel like I fit or even resonate with any of these people." He says looking around the room.

"Yeah, I get it."

Phil meets his eyes again and both men smile softly at each other. And just as if on cue, the soft classical music that was playing during the entire night, increases in volume and starts to play loudly through the speakers of the room only being interrupted at the start by some woman announcing that the dance floor could be properly used for dancing and that they've reached their goal for the night, which meant that all the art was sold and they earned enough money to just enjoy the party without having to contribute any further if they didn't wanted to. That brought a round of applause and cheers around the room, including from Dan and Phil themselves. Following that, the lights dimmed a little just to give that romantic and intimate vibe as the only dance that could be executed there was slow dance.

Immediately many of the couples started to make their way to the dance floor, obviously, as it was the perfect moment to show off their glorious and unnecessarily expensive dresses and suits.

Dan loses himself a bit just looking at them, still feeling out of place but a little more comfortable than before. He doesn't need to think too hard to know why.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Phil standing up and extending his hands in Dan's direction.

_Is he? No. No way. You've got to be kidding._

Phil notices Dan is now looking at him like he just grew another head and laughs.

"May I have this dance, mister?"

"Jesus Christ, never say that again." He looks down at Phil's hands. "And no." He's already blushing again just thinking about him and Phil dancing in the middle of the room. Yeah, that's a huge yikes right there.

But Phil isn't bothered by any of it. "Aw, c'mon. It's just a silly slow dance, they probably won't even notice as we are probably wearing the most boring suits ever compared to them." He takes one of Dan's hands pulling just a little so Dan doesn't feel like he has no choice.

Dan looks back to the dance floor and Phil's probably right. Everyone who's wearing a suit have little details on them or some shining accessories meanwhile they both are wearing just plain black suits.He looks down at Phil's hands again, actually now it's _their_ hands. And for what was probably the millionth time, Dan thinks, _fuck._

He get up on his feet and fully intertwines his hands with Phil's. "If you step on my feet just once, I'm going to kill you."

Phil full-on smiles at him and starts walking towards the dance floor when he suddenly stops and turns fastly back to the bar, almost making Dan collide with him.

"Don't make me waste my talents, Dan." Phil says as he reaches past Dan to grab the napkin containing the drawing of a kangaroo. "Keep it with you, yeah?" The man proceeds then to fold the thing and put it in Dan's front pocket.

Just like that he turns again and begins walking again with his hands still tightly clasped to Dan's.

Some people do turn their heads to look at them but Dan just stares at the back of Phil's head and pretends he isn't bothered by it. He's used to people looking at him because of the usual red carpet, interviews and what so not. But this is different, he doesn't want to be the centre of attention in this situation, he just wants to enjoy the presence of this beautiful man in this night that is usually either lonely or way too exhausting for him.

So that's what he's does. He allows himself to just look at this man's body a little. Alright, he's looking at Phil's ass, so what? Phil made it pretty clear that he was checking Dan out before coming to the bar, it's only fair that he enjoys the view without being caught.

Except that he was caught as Phil turned around and Dan was too slow to look back up before it became very apparent what he was staring at.

Phil being a massive idiot just lifts one eyebrow and smirks at his flustered face. "Like what you see there, Dan?" Phil says as he puts his hands on Dan's hips.

"Shut up." Dan replies and puts his hands on the man's shoulder.

They both start to move slowly and carefully, like they're still aware of the amount of people surrounding them.

"You know, there's nothing wrong in admiring the view."

What a prick, honestly. 

"I'm literally going to step on your feet if you don't stop." Dan says as he musters the courage to look at Phil again for the first time since they left the bar. A sweet laugh escapes Phil's mouth as he spills apologizes and promises of forgetting that anything had happened at all.

After a beat of silence where both men just stared at each other with soft smiles on their faces, Phil starts to talk again. "So, I know I'm here because I was dumb enough to forget this annual charity event and planned a week long visit to my parents, leaving me no excuses to not come today as it's only friday night and I'm still here for the rest of the weekend. But what are you, Daniel, doing here looking so enthusiastic and happy to be here just as much as me?" He ends putting on the fakest smile Dan's ever seen.

Dan smiles a little at him for the sarcasm, then sighs and says "My mum's restaurant is responsible for all the catering of the event but as she doesn't like to overwork her employees, she calls me every year, since I moved to LA, to help her the day before with the preparation of the most consumed foods." Dan looks and points with his head to the side, at one of the medium sized tables close to the main one. The table is filled with a variety of fried goods and many different pastries, many of the expensive trays are empty now. He waits for Phil to look at him again before continuing "And sometimes, if someone of her team couldn't come, I help during the event as well."

"Wait, so you actually have been attending this event for like, years?" Phil looks at Dan with surprise stamped on his face.

"Yeah, since I was 10 years old or something." Dan says shrugging one shoulder.

Phil's surprised face had already faded away but he's still looking at Dan like he is searching for something, which is making a crease between his brows appear and Dan just barely resists the urge to rub his thumb over it to make it go away.

"How have I never met you before?" He ends up saying softly.

_Fucking hell._

"I'm asking myself the same thing." Dan answers just as softly.

Another moment passes where they just lose themselves in each other's eyes. Dan absolutely crumbles when he sees Phil's eyes flicking down to his mouth. Dan's mind just goes _nope,_ he can't do it right now. He's definitely not fucking ready for that.

Desperate to say something to stop this increasing tension between them, Dan just spats out in a mumble "Soyoualsodontlivehereanymore" which seems to be enough for Phil to snap out of his trance and look up back at his eyes.

"Uh, what? Sorry, I wasn't, um, paying attention." He looks sort of confused and sort of amused by Dan's little but not subtle at all desperation to keep the conversation going.

"No, sorry I just mumbled everything out. Um." _Words,_ Dan asks himself, _how do they work again?_ "You said earlier that you're visiting your family, so I assumed you don't live here in London anymore?"

"Oh no, I don't live here. I live in LA as well, moved just couple of months ago." Dan's belly does a fluttery thing at that for some reason. "Because of that I don't have much time anymore to visit them all the time like I used to. I recently got promoted so, you know, working a little more harder to keep it." He finishes with a little laugh that doesn't really reaches his eyes, so Dan just nods and looks down at their swaying feets.

Phil looked a bit sad at the mention of his family, maybe he's close to them and living far from them is hard for him.

Shit.

Did Dan screwed things up? Goddammit, why can't he just get over himself and kiss this spectacular gorgeous man in front of everyone?

"Did you know that mice actually aren't fond of cheese?" Phil comments out of the blue, probably sensing Dan's panic. "Their sense of smell is too sensitive for cheese odours."

_What even is this guy?_

"What kind of freak creature is capable of not liking cheese?" Dan says with a look of genuine offense in his face while looking back up to see Phil's mouth quirking up too.

"Well, I'll have you know that I completely understand the mices, dear Daniel." _Oh my god, stop being so damn attractively silly._ "I'm definitely not fond of cheese as well." Phil's says full-on grinning probably already imagining how Dan would react.

"What the–wait, what?!" Dan almost screams. "What do you mean you're not fond of cheese?" The now surprised look on his face mixes with a laugh that's bubbling out of his chest. He's completely dumbfounded.

Phil tries his best to not laugh so much at his face, failing only a little. "I don't like the taste! It's really weird and the texture is all–" Dan interrupts him.

"I knew it. It was too good to be true, you were too perfect to be true. I'm so sorry but I can't support this, we must go on separate ways." Dan says dramatically and wearing his best fake hurt face even though he doesn't move a muscle to break apart from Phil's arms on his hips..

"Nooo, c'mon, stay. Forget about the cheese, it's just a detail. I promise will let you enjoy the view of my ass whenever you want." Phil jokes and Dan almost explodes right there.

"Phil! I told you to–oh my god, shut up. You idiot." Dan just gives up and rests his forehead on Phil's shoulder to hide all the blood rushing to his head.

Phil, being the absolute little shit that he is, just keeps laughing at him.

They stay like that for a while as Dan was hiding his never ending blush and Phil was trying to contain his laughter. Both men were extremely aware that Dan's movement brought them closer. They were literally chest to chest.

Phil's arms were completely wrapped around Dan's waist and Dan's arms were already making a loop around his neck. At this point they were fully on hugging while swaying softly to the classical music on the background.

They didn't mind at all.

Dan's eyes shut themselves as he relaxed further into the man's embrace. He swears he never felt more warm in his whole life.

"Hey, Dan." Phil called out quietly as if to not disturb him. "Do you want to know one more random animal fact?"

To be honest, Dan should have expected it. These little random facts seemed to be Phil's favorite icebreaker. Not that there was anything making them feel like it was an actual icebreaker. He lifted his head from the man's shoulder without putting any distance between them.

"Yes, please." He answered not even trying in the slightest to hide his fond smile at the man.

"Did you know–" He pauses and for the first time this entire night, Dan thinks he's seeing Phil blushing. _Alright, that's new._ He thinks to himself. "That french angelfish mate for life and when they are being attacked or in any situation of discomfort they always defend their territory together?"

 _Shut up,_ it's Dan's first thought. _Shut up, you bloody idiot._

And he's just standing there, so damn close, looking expectantly at Dan like he's hoping Dan knows what he's trying to subtly say, subtly compare their situation in this extremely uncomfortable place for both of them.

Both men stop moving together as it seems that the world itself has stopped moving and they just… stare. Honestly, fuck those eyes. They can't be real with all that glint and all that pretty light blue color. Dan is completely gone.

"Phil." Is the only thing Dan manages to say, the poor man can't even find words, _again._ They just look at each other and Dan can feel how his heart is beating faster with anticipation.

That is, until he sees his mum making her way towards them, way too fast for his liking but with way too much worry on her expression for him to feel annoyed.

He slowly puts some distance between him and Phil, dropping his arms and making the man drop his own arms too, Dan's already making an apologetic face but before he manages to say anything, she's there.

"Daniel!" She says catching her breath. "I'm so sorry to interrupt my love." She looks at Phil and sends him a quick smile before returning to her son. "Adrian apparently ate some dish here and it's feeling a bit–well, he isn't handling it well."

_No, please no._

"Your dad's helping me in the kitchen, can you please take him home and take care of him? He already took one tablet for the pain, thank God I always have something in my purse. He just needs to be watched in case it's actually something bigger and it gets worse, please?" Her eyes go back and forth looking at him. She's basically pleading.

And obviously, of course Dan is going to be a shitty brother and say no to his mother.

_Fuck._

_fuckfuckfuckfuck._

"Yeah, of course mum." He barely finishes his sentences before she's handing him his dad car keys and shoving him in the direction Adrian's is waiting for him.

He tries his best to turn around in his mum's grasp to send Phil a quick goodbye wave or glance, just something. He manages to twist a little and sees Phil standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking at Dan being dragged away.

Dan lifts his hand to wave like a dumb idiot, thankfully Phil is also a dumb idiot and waves back, although he has a bit of pained face on.

Dan doesn't have time to think too much about it though because Phil's face is soon blocked by many walls and the soft music in the ballroom is replaced by his younger brother grunts of pain.

—

Dan has been home for hours now, his parents arrived only two hours after they left the event. Adrian slowly got better and after just half an hour laying on the sofa, he got up to his room and fell asleep quickly.

Dan's also in his room and he really wishes he was asleep too but he just can't sleep, too enamored with the blue eyes and animal facts loitering around his head. Even though Phil wasn't here, he still manages to make Dan blush just from remembering all the things that happened.

Maybe Dan was still feeling so happy and giddy when they arrived home that he had took off his suit and danced around his room when he was sure that his brother was asleep, but he would never tell you that.

But now, the problem is that it's 2 am and Dan just realized that he didn't ask for Phil's number.

And sure, he could just ask his mum to see if she knows Phil's parents so that he could go after him but he didn't even knew the guy's last name. Or any of his parents name, for fucks sake. But he tried anyway, describing Phil's features as best as he could to her and her response was:

"I'm sorry Dan, but I don't think I even know anyone who has a son named Phil."

Maybe Dan could try and check the guests lists? Yeah, cause Phil isn't a common name at all, right?

So Dan's now just pacing around his room in agony. He came home with his hands completely empty and he just wants to cry in frustration.

Did Phil even knew that Dan felt completely enchanted by him? Why didn't he tried to get Dan's number?

Dan can't put the blame on him, if the man had felt the same thing as Dan did, exchanging numbers was probably forgotten the moment they looked at each other back in the bar.

He falls asleep praying to every great power out there to just please, please don't let that be the first and last time he sees Phil.

—

It's Sunday and Dan still feels like shit.

He spent all of Saturday and today's morning trying to think of a way to find Phil, but it was useless.

He had finished to pack back his stuff half an hour ago with the help of his mum. She knew how he was feeling as her son was spending way too much time in his head during their dinner last night.

She even apologized once to Dan for rushing him out of the event, he obviously didn't let her do that. It wasn't her fault. Or any one's fault, really.

At this point he had completely given up, it was getting ridiculous and he needed to get a hold on himself and get over this silly crush and this silly Cinderella bullshit.

Dan was now sitting in his parents sofa, waiting for his father to get ready and drive him to the airport.

"Dan, love." His mum says as she sits next to him.

Just because he knew he needed to get over it, it doesn't mean he instantly did it. He was still moping a bit. And apparently, wasn't doing a good job at toning it down.

He just looks at his mum and waits for her to continue.

"Maybe you boys will meet again next year's party, yeah?" She puts one hand in his hair and starts playing with his curls.

Dan knows that she's trying to make him feel better, hopeful. But a year is too damn long, so many things could happen. Hell, Phil might even fall in love with someone.

 _Fuck._ Dan's chest goes a bit tight at that. _Please, don't ever be in love with someone else._

He really needs to move on.

He nods at her. Nothing that comes out of his mouth now would make her feel relieved so he lays his head on her shoulder.

They sit in silence while she plays with his hair, when out of nowhere she says "Oh, wait." and gets up from their position on the sofa.

Dan sits up confused as she goes to her bedroom and comes back seconds later holding something.

She sits next to him again and begins "When I went to the laundry Saturday morning to drop you and your brother suit this–" She opens her hand to show him and _oh my god._ "This cute little napkin fell off your jacket pocket."

Dan feels like he's going to weep. 

He takes the napkin in his hands and looks at the kangaroo sketched there. He chooses to not actually start weeping and just smiles.

"I was going to give it to you but when I got home, you and your brother went out to the park so I kept it in my bedside table." She says looking at him. "I did forgot about it for a second, sorry."

She laughs quietly and Dan follows her, laughing a little. He's still looking at the napkin like it holds all the answers in the universe.

"It's okay. Thanks, mum."

She kisses his temple and gets up from the sofa, leaving him alone in the room.

Dan sighs and rubs his thumb over the drawing. _At least now I have proof I hadn't dreamt all of that, he thinks to himself._

Dan's way too dramatic for his own good sometimes.

"Dan?" He hears his dad calling him from the front door. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Dan says getting up. He starts to open the napkin completely so he can fold it neatly and put in his bag– when he notices something.

Numbers.

Fucking numbers.

Dan heart leaps out of his chest and his mind is just a jumble of _ohmygodohmygod._

"Dan?" His dad is now coming towards him as Dan just stopped moving.

"He's a fucking idiot. Oh my god." Dan says still looking at those numbers.

"What? Who– Who's an idiot?" His dad says completely confused.

"Phil. Phil's a bloody idiot. Why didn't he told me?" He finally looks up from the napkin and starts to look around, searching something. "And why the fuck would he write it inside the napkin and not, I don't know, beside the fucking kangaroo? That weirdo, I swear to god." He shakes his head.

He's just rambling now as he searches his phone through the entire room.

"And he knew. He fucking _knew_ I would like him, he wrote this shit before even he talked to me. The audacity of that man."

"Daniel!" His dad almosts screams, completely startling Dan who spins around instantly to face him.

Much to Dan's surprise, his father doesn't look angry just… exasperated.

"Your phone is still on the couch you were just sat on."

Dan's eyes fall to the sofa and sure enough, it's still there. He basically flies to it and starts tapping it fastly. The grin in his face is starting to hurt a little but it's not like he can control it now.

Dan opens the message app and silently prays that this is, in fact, Phil's number, that Phil doesn't go around flirting with everyone and that he, _please_ , gets who's sending him that.

_"do you still have anymore random animals facts to share?"_

He's tempted to just stay there glued to the spot and wait for Phil to answer, but he really does have a flight to catch. So he looks at his father waiting face and picks up his backpack that was sitting on the floor next to the sofa.

"Let's go." He says, smiling at his dad.

As they both start moving to the door, he feels his phone vibrating in his hands.

_"maybe. but i will only share if you let me see that pretty blush of yours again when i get back to la."_

Cheeky little shit. Dan's not complaining though.

_"deal."_

**Author's Note:**

> if you couldn't tell from the title, this was inspired by enchanted from taylor swift. i recommend it immensely, if you haven't heard it.
> 
> also, drinking game: take a shot everytime dan says fuck/fucking.
> 
> feel free to correct any spelling mistakes, hope you guys enjoyed it <3


End file.
